Never say Never
by ceps
Summary: Zeke is a totally freaky math boy, the perfect nerd, with glasses, braces and a little overweight. He is in love with Sharpey, the girl that has been starring all the school plays and one of the cutest girl at East High Wildcats, but a total drama queen o
1. Chapter 1

_**Never say "Never"**_

_**Author: **Ceps_

_**Summary:** Zeke is a totally freaky math boy, the perfect nerd, with glasses, braces and a little overweight. He is in love with Sharpay, the girl that has been starring all the school plays and one of the cutest girl at East High Wildcats, but a total drama queen or the ice queen. Zeke wants to be with her and he would do anything. He will get some help from his friends to get the girl of his dreams. It's totally A.U. _

_**Pairings: **Sharpay/Zeke, _

_**Other pairings:** Troyella, Chaylor._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own HSM, or any character involved_

_HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMH_

_Chapter 1 "Well…I am Zeke!"_

I was there standing at the entrance at East High Wildcats, just waiting for her to come by and at least look at me for just once. It was a perfect day, the sun was bright, even the birds singed lovely songs and there was perfume in the air. Everything is so right when you are in love…

"Good Morning Sharpay, what a beau..." I couldn't finish saying my greeting; she just passed me by without looking at me. So I started to follow her just adoring the way she walks, her curly hair moving but then…"Ouch!... Who moved the wall?" I rubbed my head and lost her.

Sharpay Evans, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, she has the most amazing brown eyes, a long slender blond hair and her smile, well… if she could just smile at me, Oh dude! I would definetly be the happiest men alive.

"You were staring at Sharpay again, right?" Gabby told me as she helped me picked up my glasses. "At least you could pay attention to where you are walking, or you are going to break your glasses again." she said while handing them.

"Thank you…" I took my glasses "Don't worry, next time I won't be wearing my glasses so they won't break!" I smiled at her, while she just rolled her eyes at me. "Come on, let's go meet Taylor and get to class, before the bell rings".

"Hey Taylor!" Gabby greeted Taylor as we walked in to class and waited for the class to start.

Everything seems to be as usual, me being the geek with my brainy friends getting fun while studying for the Chemical Reaction Advance course. Yeah, everything was right, until she decided to do that to me.

_HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMH_

Next Chapter:

"Hey Sharpay, look the geek is staring at you again!" Ryan whispered to Sharpay. "I know, he's so pathetic, he really have to now that I will never like him or worse… date him" Sharpay said as she was fixing her hair and make up in the cafeteria.

"You may consider to never say "never"! Maybe he turned to be a totally ladies' guy…"Ryan said as then started to laugh at his comment

"… He's such a total loser, look at him all chubby and braced teeth!" Sharpay told Chad while they were at the gym class.

"**Ok….I'll do it, only because you said this will help us ……" Sharpay agreed to Troy's offer "I will do the make believe…so he thinks I have a huge crush with him!" **

**_A/N: Well, I hope you like my very first attempt to write a fic in English. Please R&R. All constructive criticism is welcome. Have a nice day! Sorry that it was really short! P.S. The characters are kind of OOC but don't worry all the fluffiness and coolness we love about them will come soon!_**

"_**We really desire world peace!"**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Never say "Never"**_

_**Author: **Ceps_

_**Summary:** Zeke is a totally freaky math boy, the perfect nerd, with glasses, braces and a little overweight. He is in love with Sharpay, the girl that has been starring all the school plays and one of the cutest girl at East High Wildcats, but a total drama queen or the ice queen. Zeke wants to be with her and he would do anything. He will get some help from his friends to get the girl of his dreams. It's totally A.U. _

_**Pairings: **Sharpay/Zeke, _

_**Other pairings:** Troyella, Chaylor._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own HSM, or any character involved_

_HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMH_

Chapter 2 "Let's pretend"

"Finally…the break! This was sooooo" Chad yawned…."boring!!!!". Everyone was leaving the classroom. Zeke and Taylor were walking ahead Gabby, who hit Troy's leg while walking to catch up with her friends.

"She looks nice" Troy whisper to himself, but didn't notice that Chad heard his comment "She? You mean I look nice! I know that! " he started to make some strange dance moves.

"What?.. Troy said surprise "Oh! Sure dude…you look stunning today…" making Chad laughed out loud. "So…let's go to the cafeteria, I'm starving…" Chad said grabbing his stomach.

In the way to the cafeteria "By the way dude, is your dad still mad at you because you failed…" Chad was interrupted. "Hi Troy, you look super cute today…." Sharpay greeted Troy and give him a kiss in the cheek, while pushing Chad out of her way, so he could stand in front of Troy.

"super cute…" Chad imitated Sharpay's greeting and gesture behind her back so that only Troy could see him. "Hello Sharpay!" Troy replied holding a laugh.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we could sit together" Sharpay said in her most flirting manner as tracing her finger in Troy's arm.

"..dash… I forgot I promised dad I will talk to him about my grades…but maybe next time!!!" Troy said sounding disappointed and backing away from Sharpay. "I'll be waiting for that!!!" Sharpay said while blowing him a kiss.

Troy's eyes shot open and he blushed, and then started to walk away from the cafeteria, followed by Chad to go and find his father. "Haha…she will do anything for you, just for the so dedicated …hot basketball super star…" Chad was joking with a very flushed Troy. "I am much better looking that you" Chard said pointing at his ads.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Meanwhile in the cafeteria, Zeke, Gabby and Taylor were having lunch in the table closest to the stairs. This was kind of Zeke's favourite spot so he can have a closest look at Sharpay, when she gets to her usual table.

Sharpay was walking to her table as she quoted it many times, the one that was in the second floor of the cafeteria (yeah! the one that you can reach when you use the stairs) while Zeke and his friends were talking about the prize of $5500 USD in a TV contest.

"I know Gabby… imagine what I will do with all that money. I'll be getting to spend the money in clothes…" Taylor tell them and they laughed.

Sharpay stopped at their table when she heard Taylor talking about the money and clothes, she wanted to get a quick peek at their conversation. But Ryan was coming her way with two trays.

"Hey Sharpay, I already bought us lunch…Could you give me a hand here please!!…" Ryan told Sharpey, who didn't help him and kept walking. "Ryan, let's go…!" Sharpay said, well ordered Ryan.

"I cannot believe that girl.. " Gabby told Zeke who was more interested at staring at Sharpay. "Yeah, whatever you say!" was the only answer she had from a slaw-jacked Zeke.

"Hey Zeke…your zip is down!" Taylor lied, but just to get his attention away from Sharpay. "Sure…I agree" Zeke said not really knowing what they were so annoying telling him, that couldn't enjoy looking at his love.

Taylor and Gabby just looked at each other and rolled her eyes. They didn't like that Zeke was so obsessed with Sharpay, she was mean with him. And Zeke was too sweet and naïve sometimes that he could get hurt.

So, Gabby hit Zeke's head to get him out of his thoughts. "Hey!!! What did you do that for?" Zeke rubbed his head.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Hey Sharpay, look the geek is staring at you again!" Ryan whispered to Sharpay. "I know, he's so pathetic, he really have to now that I will never like him or worse… date him" Sharpay said as she was fixing her hair and make up in the cafeteria.

"You may consider to never say "never"! Maybe he turned to be a totally ladies' guy…"Ryan said as then started to laugh at his comment "I bet he would do anything for you…hahaha…."

"Did you do the math homework?" Chelsi, who also used to sit in that table because she was the composer of many plays, asked Sharpay. "Oh…no!...I forgot about that one, I will lie to her that we had another late rehearsal so I couldn't do it… !!" she answered.

"Hey! Can I say that too?" Ryan asked Sharpay, who simply rolled her eyes. "You play the other main role, you must say that too!"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

In the gym class, the professor (Troy's dad) asked Chad and Troy that each one made a team, so they could be graded for their performance in the game. As they were told this, the girls, who had already been evaluated, decided to stay and checked the game. Of course, most of them just stayed to check the well toned arms from the cutest boys.

As usual, Zeke was the last one to be picked; he was in Chad's team. Since most of the boys were in the Wild Cats East High basketball team, the match from the very beginning was very even. Before the mid-time, the difference in score was of 10 points in favor of Troy's team. Chad's team was very good, the problem was that nobody passed the ball to Zeke, it didn't mean that he wasn't a good player (he was a very good player, if he could only work out more, he definitely will be one of the bests!) , but they others treated him very badly because he was nerd of the school.

In the mid-time Chad went to the rows to take some water, near the first row was Sharpay supporting to Troy. "Chad, I am so sorry your team is losing" Sharpay told Chad not sounding really sorry about that. "Guess that that score only means…that Troy is much better than you… "Chad didn't answer; he was very, he just looked at her with so much fury.

Four rows behind Sharpay, Taylor, Gabby and Chelsi heard her comment. Taylor was looking really upset. She and Chad argued all the time, but she felt bad, because she really thought he was a very good player and he didn't deserve to be treated like that.

"I know what's the problem with your team…it's that geek" Sharpay pointed at Zeke "he's such a total loser, look at him all chubby and braced teeth!" Sharpay told Chad, who yelled at her "AT LEAST HE WILL NEVER FAIL IN ANYTHING HE DOES, BUT YOU… YOU WILL STAY AS THE DORKIEST STUPID FAKED WANNA BE ACTRESS"

"ENOUGH!!!!" Coach Bolton yelled at the two of them. "Let's play basketball.. ok! Chad, you go with your team. And Ms. Evans, please stop arguing!"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"I am sorry Troy; you have to get better grades so you can stay as the captain of this team" Coach Bolton told his son, who was furious at his father decision to give Chad the playmaker duty, his duty. Now Chad was the new captain of the team, until Troy got better grades.

Troy was so mad he started to throw the ball against the wall, the rows, everywhere and then he laid down on the floor. "Are you OK?" Gabriella asked him, she was waiting for Zeke, who was taking a shower. "It's nothing you will care; you better take care of your geek boyfriend…" Troy said to her without noticing the mix of sadness and angered in her eyes.

"Hey Gabby…let's go" Zeke told her. "Yeah! Let's go" Gabby agreed and before she left she looked back at Troy again, just to see him staring at her. She turned and walked out in a hurry.

"Troy, you better be nicer to your classmates, look at Chad, he defended Zeke. That's what a captain should do, he will help his team" Coach Bolton said who witnessed everything.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Sharpay was waiting in the entrance of the school for Troy, so they could walk back home. When Troy went out, he was really mad. He lost his captain position to his best friend and he was getting jealous about it. He really wanted to get good grades; basketball was everything in his life.

"Hey Troy, hurry up baby!" Sharpay told Troy as he walked next to her "I cannot stay in this school. That crazy lady of the math class asked me to do tons of extra homework, which means no time to theatre…I hate her, she doesn't know about art…."Sharpay stopped when she looked Troy's face "What happened?", he told her what happened with the basketball thing and how his dad thought Chad was really nice for defending Zeke.

"I hate that geek…he messes everything. I am so tired of him staring at me like I am…"Sharpay was telling this to Troy, who suddenly said "Wait, I have the greatest idea ever..." He explained his plan to Sharpay, so at the end they could get everything they want, the basketball captain and free time for drama time.

"Ok….I'll do it, only because you said this will help us ……" Sharpay agreed to Troy's offer "I will do the make believe…so he thinks I have a huge crush with him!"

"Ok…First thing tomorrow morning, don't forget!" Troy told Sharpay before they said their goodbyes.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**Next day in the morning **

Sharpay was walking as usual through the main corridor, in which Zeke always waited for her to pass by. She as always, never looked at him, but for the fist time she was about to do it."Chill, you are a great actress" Sharpay told to herself as she was getting closer to Zeke's locker.

Zeke was standing next to his locker, when he located Sharpay, she looked amazing, stunning and she was looking at him. _SHE WAS LOOKING AT HIM!!!!!_

Sharpay started to walk to Zeke until she was in front of him, and then she smile "Hello Zeke", Sharpay greeted him.

"OH HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS!" Zeke screamed right in her face, who looked really shocked for his reaction. "I m..m..mean…Good morning Sharpay!" he was staring at her with wide eyes and all blushed like a tomato. And then the awkward silence came for Sharpay, while Zeke was enjoying the closeness to her.

"Well.. I see you in class Zeke!" Sharpay told him as she ran away. "SURE…I WILL SEE YOU THERE!" Zeke yelled …"IN CLASS…" he kept yelling "AND WE SEE EACH OTHER THERE!"…he yelled and many people were staring at him… "She will see me there" she told the people around him and then he ran as fast as he could to the classroom to met her friends and told them about the good news.

Next Chapter:

More Sharpay's good acting skills

A little bit Chaylor

A/N: Sorry for the delay I was really busy. This chapter is much longer than the last one, I had to put so many things here, that it is all full of info, hope you like it. Thank you very much for the reviews. They are appreciated. Have a nice day.

"We really desire world peace"


End file.
